


A Distraction

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wants everything to be perfect; Remus thinks he should take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 21, 'red ribbon'. Also fills enchanted_jae's JMDC of 'distraction'.

Severus waved his wand and a red ribbon wrapped around the last present. He labelled it, from Santa of course, and set it with the other presents under the tree. He stretched his back and smiled.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and a nose nuzzled his neck. "Hello."

Severus raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder. "Hello."

"The presents look good," Remus said.

Severus nodded. "Naturally. Now all I have to do is get the small things for his stocking and fill it."

Remus sighed and turned Severus around. He was frowning. "Love, it doesn't matter to Teddy whether everything is perfect. He'll be happy if nothing goes right."

Severus shook his head. "No. This is my first Christmas with you both, with all of us together as a family. It _has_ to be perfect."

Remus studied his lover and wondered what was behind this push. Neither of them had shared much of their past so Remus was in no position to demand Severus tell him on the grounds that Remus had, but he found himself wanting to assure his lover. And assurance was best given with understanding. But if Remus pushed--well. Maybe a distraction would be better. 

Instead of saying anything, Remus leaned in and kissed Severus, soft and long. "It will be perfect because we're together."

"And what of Teddy's questions about why last Christmas he had a mum and dad and this year he has two dads?" Severus asked, seemingly unaffected by Remus' kiss.

Remus sighed. "I've had a very long, very difficult year explaining to Teddy that his mum isn't coming back. That death is final. I anticipate there being some question, but--"

"And what if asks me?" Severus whispered. 

"You've done so well with him so far," Remus told him. "If Teddy asks you anything tomorrow, I trust and know that you will answer in the best way possible."

Severus' face tightened in worry, but Remus kissed him again, this time with some roaming hands. Severus sucked in a breath as one of Remus' hands skimmed down his hip, a very sensitive area. "Stop distracting me," Severus growled.

Remus smirked. "Me? Distracting you? Perish the thought." He nipped Severus' chin. "Severus Snape would never allow himself to be distracted by his lover."

Severus slipped his hands around Remus' back. "Not if my lover knows exactly what to do."

"Is that a compliment?" Remus mock-gasped. He sucked a mark onto Severus' neck and then did the same to the other side. Severus' breath hitched and his hands bunched up Remus' shirt. Remus lightly traced Severus' collar bone with his tongue. "Bed?"

Severus groaned. "Need to finish--"

"Later," Remus whispered. "Much later. Teddy is with his grandmother right now--how about we take advantage of that? A Christmas present to each other."

Severus tilted his chin up as Remus kissed his way back up. "It's only Christmas Eve."

 _Victory_ Remus sucked Severus' lip into his mouth. "Early present? A new tradition?" Remus winked. "Being naughty and sneaking a look at your presents? Pick one."

Severus sighed, but it wasn't put upon; it was rather the sigh of someone who had known he would give in all along. He pulled Remus' shirt completely out of his jeans and began walked backwards, towards the fireplace. "You're a horrible influence."

"Always," Remus agreed.


End file.
